Snowy Cherry Blossoms
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Sasuke lost his chance to love the woman he loved, so now it's his turn and boy is he going to have fun doing it. Besides, he love playing in cherry blossoms. Sakura was no difference.


Today was special for one thing in Konohagakure.

It wasn't hot; the heat that came from the nearby volcano usually made it hot. Either that or a monsoon from up north. Sometimes the heat was super unbearable; making her sleepy with the sun's glares and glance on the village she lived in.

It wasn't sunny. The sun's usual glares, glance, gazes and looks over the village was gone; the sun was veiled by the clouds that held rain, and other forms of liquids that came from the sky from the clouds (snow, hail and sleet was very rare). 

It wasn't _just _cool. The currents from Takigakure or the once Otogakure (before a certain prized ninja destroyed it; wink, wink) was cool but not _cold_.

Nope, it was cold; freezing to be exact. The clouds moved in slow movement like they froze themselves. It was wet; the ground was wet. The ground became a white barren field for white, pure and virgin snow.

Yes, snow.

Never has Sakura Haruno in her twenty years seen the sight of snow.

Sakura Haruno; that was a famous name around these parts. She was legendary. Before, she was a weakling, a nobody girl until she started getting into the ninja life seriously to retrieve a boy she once knew and loved.

That boy was Sasuke Uchiha; a now deceased ninja, dying at the age of 17 when Sakura and her old teammate, Naruto Uzumaki tried retrieve him. Sasuke was a rogue ninja and posed a threat to Konohagakure. Sakura wanted nothing in the end but to get him back on their side but the Uchiha refused.

On the brink of death, Sasuke tried killing her and Naruto until Naruto went practically berserk and almost killed him. Sakura was actually the one to give Sasuke the killing blow. Something she would still almost regret doing to this day.

Though the village lost their prized Uchiha, Naruto and Sakura were praised for saving the village from Sasuke's team attacking. When Sasuke died, his other teammates fled from the scene before becoming slaughtered by Naruto.

She laughed at it almost bitterly but mostly fond of it. Naruto met something to her now, not some kid in the background that was annoying.

When Sasuke died, Naruto grew up. He was more serious and focused on the mission than her all the time (something she guilty and selfishly wanted him to do again). He retained his humor and kindness though he wasn't brass or innocent anymore. He was a great ninja now, not holding back anything (unless he wanted to and that was with a friendly spar); maybe it was Sasuke holding him back.

Now he didn't have a real rival now, he didn't have to worry about killing them. Naruto always hated killing but now, he could let it go.

He was now officially, Tsunade's successor. She always felt he could make it some way and she was happy that he did but that strained their relationship more.

When Sakura killed Sasuke, Naruto avoided her the first few months but a mission brought him around to her. He felt that he was the real cause of Sasuke's death but she reassured him that it wasn't his fault.

Sasuke was more than a rival to Naruto. He was a brother. That's why Naruto was hesitant to kill him whenever he had him on the ropes like the first _serious _battle they had at the Valley of The End.

She smiled at him sadly when he told her that he was afraid that she was going to die too. They were the first and only friends he had.

She grabbed his hand with all the affection she could conjure up and told him that, "You will never lose me."

Something possessed her to kiss him, to taste his foxy lips. The cherry blossom woman kissed the boy. It was far from being chaste and innocent. It was also way far from being ravenous and lustful. It was warm, comfortable and friendly.

He didn't do so much to stop it. She blushed when he kissed back while sobbing. He always told her he loved her when he was a child, he still did.

Well, she wanted him as well. She grow to love the fox boy herself. He was something better than Sasuke.

He made her heart swell and not dwell. He made her happy and not feel crappy and self-conscious. Naruto had grown and so did his body. He was no longer the short and un-cute boy he was when he was twelve. He didn't smile every time something went wrong or to avert people worrying about him. 

The only people he smiled at was the people who he cared about and that was her.

She wanted his touch so badly now but she feared she couldn't. It seemed Naruto forgot about her. Now, people would say that was absurd because she was a neo-sannin like Naruto; the successors of Jiraiya-dono and Tsunade-dono; but Naruto was trying to become Hokage, a job that might of surpassed his love for her or her love for him.

She sighed and started pulling some clothing on. She only got herself her favorite yellow and black kimono and a snowsuit-like shirt under. She really didn't have winter clothing. After all, Konohagakure was a constantly hot village. Before she got on her kimono or her long sleeved snowsuit-like shirt on; having a white shirt on that held in lush, creamy and large breasts bonded in a bra; the door rang.

She said, "I'm coming."

She flew down the flight of steps and opened her door.

Her prize was standing there with a black version of his childhood jacket, black pants on and black boots for the snow. He had his head with his pale blonde bangs in his face and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Sakura."

"N-Naruto? What are you-"

She could not say anything if she had her lips devoured by a fox man. He kissed her gently but with raging passion and love in him. She moaned inside the kiss where their lips were tugging at. She felt so dizzy that she let herself fall with grabbing onto Naruto and kept up the passionate kissing.

Soon, the kiss turn ravenous, needing, hungry but keep the passion to not ruin the kiss. Naruto and Sakura still didn't get up for air. She just wrapped her right leg and then her left on Naruto back. She moaned as his lips skillfully moved from hers to her nape. He licked, then trailed butterfly and bumblebee kisses on her neck. Then he made the neck his when he nibbled on it.

Sakura knew she was going to be late for work but who could care when you had a man who you loved and kiss you with such fire before the intercourse.

Oh yeah, oh yeah... she couldn't think nothing else but that and her mind yelling, tossing, thrashing and furiously cursing out the name... Naruto.

She let the lust, love and emotions build up inside her until it spill out her like a river. She bit his ear with a nibble then scrapped her pearly whites against his earlobe and then putting her tongue into his ears. He groaned as she also felt the muscles of his, almost massaging them.

She pulled off his shirt and he did the same for her. He threw the cream colored bra of her's to the side and let his chest and nipples brush against her's. He grabbed her head and gave her a bone-crushing kiss again. She almost died right there. The ecstasy was so much. Her blood rushed rapidly. If he keep doing this, she could die from a heart attack.

Her tongue demand entrance in his blood red mouth. She could feel his teeth and then his skillfully tongue. There she let the tongue dance with his. And boy, did they dance!

Tango, to dirty dancing, to the Kansas Shuffle; the tongues held their sync. Both moaned and then pulled away. Naruto pulled down his pants and so did Naruto. Sakura smirked herself and pounced on the boy like a lion.

Naruto wanted her. Naruto wanted her and her only. No Hinata Hyuuga. No Ino Yamanaka. No Tenten. No Ami. No Shizune. No Anko, Kurenai, not another woman on the planet except her!!

That made her heart swell with joy and bliss. He was now in his boxers; cute foxes on them that said, "Fear me!!" but she didn't. She would hold back on the teasing for later.

She was in her baby blue panties; three quarters naked. Her body shook in disastrously joy and it almost hurt when she breathed. He was the only one that could do this to her. Not even Sasuke could do this!! She could semi-consciously feel herself.

She was wet, so wet with her own sheen.

She wanted this boy, no, man now and now; forever and forever. She wanted him to say her name in his sleep; cry it out when they were making love and wanted her name to be in his thought 24/7. She wanted the keys to his kingdom; the acorn to his oak tree.

... Speaking of oak trees...

His member stood proudly. He stood cockily and she could also agree why he was so... cocky...

She decided to tease him with her voluptuous body herself. Shaking her hips around him and walking a circle around him, touching his abs and making him flex a muscle at her; feeling his calves and even pinching his cute butt which came up to a "eep" on his part.

She then slowly took her panties, letting Naruto look at her womanhood astoundingly as she looked at his member with interest. She always wondered about the male anatomy; she though as a child she would be doing this with Sasuke but she found that Sasuke was nowhere near as sexy as Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her with lust in his blue eyes that burned with passion as well. She had him there. Under her spell of witchcraft. He responded to her and started going low. She moaned loudly as he showed how good he was with her womanhood with his trusty tongue. He gave the lower lips a kiss first and then entered a world of pink (besides her hair) inner loins. His tongue brush against her clitoris and its hood. He nibbled on the standing pink mini-ball, careful trying not to draw blood from it.

She loved that about him. Gentle but very monstrous. She loved this side of Naruto. She always did. She loved the monstrous and almost infamous side of him. It reminded her of Sasuke. Sasuke was so bad or had this bad ass aura around him. Indifference was an exception however. She never like that of him but when Naruto did it, it wasn't really indifference.

She loved his shaggy pale blonde hair. It was gritty, loud and untamed. She always thought it had fields of golden cornflower flowers inside. She wanted to touch it so badly and so she did. She grabbed it like trying to pull out the kinks out his hair and almost treated the cornflower like weeds need to be pulled out.

He used his tongue. She grabbed her breast; her left breast and started licking the areola to keep herself from releasing. She knew she was so close though. She closed her jade eyes and let the inside of her eyes show her darkness.

The golden hair man smiled when she released and her liquids sheen his face and let his tongue taste it. While he did not care much about the taste; her scent was overwhelming. When Kyuubi and he was joined, his senses heightened and grew.

He loved her scent. It was like creamy strawberries mixed with bananas in a blend of sweetness, a orange mixed with pears and mangoes. He loved her scent. The dew on her body made the smell more powerful and stronger with more joy to his nose.

He loved her so much. He wanted her so much. She was so beautiful, almost flawless and yet still down to Earth. He wanted her so much; he wanted her body to converse and orgasm because of his doing. He wanted her shoulders, her knees and her curves to shiver, shake and wobble when he was around. He wanted her to see he was the one for her and the only one. Sasuke was dead, Sasuke had his chance to love her but foolishly tried to veil it.

Sakura was a beautiful woman. Under her anger and shields, she was a caring woman with so much development and not just her body. He was showed by her that she could be strong and he didn't have to worry about her so much.

He didn't have to protect her all time and now, she could protect him.

He didn't want to be left in the darkness anymore. She was the one he wanted to save him from this hell.

The years passed and yet he wanted her. He wanted her badly. Even when she was gone from him and he was gone away from her for almost three years, he wanted her. Out with the childish crush at 12, fifteen and he was more mature with it. He loved her more then her looks. She could be ugly or normal looking but if she was with a beautiful personality like this, he would love her still.

He wanted her. He wanted her to bear his children, to love him unconditionally and to carry his name with him. He wanted her hand in marriage, her love, her heart. He wanted the horizon she kept up. To have her would be cloud nine. To have her would mean that time would stop from them. To have her, he would die happy, blissful and worthy only in her eyes at least.

If his paradise stopped; if the villagers, the people he met and befriended; the people he swore to protect and behold and sanctuary and hold and to care and to love and to fight for and to adore and to hug and to live for suddenly said it was time to hate Naruto Uzumaki; he wouldn't care; Sakura was his. His loved one; his person; the one to love, to care, to fight and live for and the person he would spend his passion with. All time could stop; all of Hell could freeze; all of Heaven is destroyed by the Gods themselves; all of Earth was gone and only space and air stood over him and Sakura; then that would be his Heaven; his paradise.

They joined in hands; soft and delicate hands met rough and calloused hands in a spell. He gently pecked her on her cheek.

She blushed at that and gently said a whisper to his ears. "Please go slowly and gently at first. This is... my first time."

He nodded. "Then we can try slowly and gently together; this is my first time too."

She smiled. "I'm glad, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, I-"

She put her finger on his lip. "I want to say it first."

He smiled the best smile in his life. "Go ahead."

"I love you, Naruto-kun, my prince. I just wish I realized it before." She fell almost in sadness but if it was not for Naruto's kiss on her lips, she would never recovered.

"Better late then never. I love you too, Sakura-chan." She loved him saying that to her. It made her brain and heart finally move in motion together. No longer was the heart in rage with the brain. No longer was her mind screaming that this was wrong. Now, it was right and that's when time started to drop.

Five minutes of passion was hours.

First time they did it was gentle and slow. Second, the tempo picked up. Third and fourth, it was like a rush to the brain for the both of them. She moaned as she was pierced by his lance and he was loving every second of Sakura's movement.

Sakura went from flowing up and down nicely to a rush of pleasure in a fast run. They could hardly breathe but so do it still and the pain disappeared from Sakura altogether. She groaned happily and moaned with lust. With eyes almost closing in a climax, she finally exploded.

"I'M CUMMING, NARUTO-KUN!!"

He only grunted as he spilled the seed inside her. He knew he should have done it but he did and it felt good.

For almost two hours, the only thing the both did was hug and hold each other. Then, they let the Sandman take them to paradise, where imagination and truth met; hand in hand.

----

She hugged the man in front of her. "Naruto... that was... so good."

"Ya're ain't bad yourself, cowgirl." He said with a southern drawl. She giggled but soon came with a rush of laughter when he tickled her. 

"Givin' up, tex?" Naruto teased and tickled her.

"Neva!!" She got into the role-playing herself and keep strong until she submitted to him.

It was 8:00 in the evening and Naruto and her was still in her bed. All the way since the time she woke up. She still didn't care though about work. Tsunade could scream at her all the ways she wanted.

Naruto was with her, that's all the confront she needed.

He let the pink hair girl lay her head on his bare chest, letting the rest of her damp and naked body on his member. He was spent; the extra stamina he always stored was gone. He had no strength to even get out of bed. All he did was finger and play with her hair.

"You keep your hair short." She blinked almost confused. 

"Why? Don't like it? It was... ah... for you actually and I like it short, don't have to worry about it so much. God, you're a good pillow." She smiled at him playfully and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. He smiled back.

"Actually I like it. I mean Hinata's short hair when she was young was cute."

"Aww... don't tell me you love Hinata now." She said with mock sadness and jealously. Naruto laughed.

"Hinata? She's nice but she doesn't your fire that I like." Naruto said. "Plus, I like to play in cherry blossoms."

Tsunade would be mad when Sakura came tomorrow to work because she pounced on Naruto. "Come on, big man. Round six." 

Naruto's phallus stood proudly and ready. "He's ready so I am."

Sakura smirked dangerously and purred at her prey.

Nobody was going to get sleep tonight.

---

Hope ya like the one shot. It came to my mind in a rush. I'm not a NaruSaku fan. I almost hate Sakura as much as Sasuke but I think I can write a decent Naruto and Sakura fanfic, right?

See ya...


End file.
